


This Heart Is Open

by fraudulentzodiacs



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: M/M, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 09:18:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18466018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fraudulentzodiacs/pseuds/fraudulentzodiacs
Summary: Michael and Alex, now happily together, both fall for Kyle.





	This Heart Is Open

**Author's Note:**

> Fic written for the wonderful bisexualalienblast, who requested poly Mylex and I was powerless to resist.

Michael isn’t entirely sure how it happens. It’s slow, almost unnoticeable. After the fourth alien mess dies down, he and Alex finally have time to work on the whole ‘friends’ thing. It takes them about six weeks to move from two friends having lunch at the Crashdown to two boyfriends having lunch at the Crashdown. It’s seamless, and natural, and Michael’s happier than he can ever remember being.

Kyle Valenti, surprisingly, is a constant in their lives also. He and Alex have, somehow, rekindled their friendship and Michael is shocked to find that Kyle is exactly what Alex needs in a best friend. He’s supportive, but not afraid to call Alex on his bullshit. He’s kind, but able to stand his ground. He’s funny, and smart, and Michael feels a little guilty that, after a few months, he realizes the feelings he’s having toward Valenti are  _attraction_. He  _likes_ Kyle - not in the soul-crushing, all-encompassing way he feels about Alex, but it’s there and he’s not sure what to do about it.

Once he realizes his own feelings, he begins to notice a change in Alex and Kyle too. They’re tactile, always in each other’s space in a way that would seem entirely platonic and natural to anyone but Michael. But, he’s been on the receiving end of Alex’s touches for ten years, and he knows the difference between the way Alex touches Maria and Liz and the way he touches Kyle. He’s not really surprised to find that it doesn’t bother him, not really. It just feels right, the way that his own feelings for Kyle fit right into place alongside his feelings for Alex.

It’s not until he and Alex get mind-melting drunk on the back porch of their cabin that Michael has the courage to bring Kyle up to Alex.

“You love Kyle.” Michael says, a statement instead of the question. Alex had been staring out at the trees beyond the deck, but Michael can see him tense before turning his gaze to Michael.

“He’s my best friend.” Alex finally says after a long moment.

“Yeah, but you love him. Like you love me.” Alex doesn’t say anything in response, so Michael takes that as permission to continue. “It’s okay, Alex. I’m not bringing this up because I’m jealous or angry. I just wanna talk about it.”

“Why?” There’s a crack in Alex’s voice that Michael doesn’t miss, and he reaches across the expanse between their seats and twines their fingers together.

“I hate the idea of you feeling guilty for caring about someone.” Michael’s mind briefly flashes to Maria, and the painful period in his relationship with Alex where they all succeeded in hurting each other by denying how they felt. He doesn’t want that again, doesn’t want Alex to damage his friendship with Kyle the way Michael damaged his own with Maria. “If there’s room in your heart for more than one person, that’s a good thing.”

“But you and I….” Alex begins, and Michael shakes his head.

“Can still be you and I. But that doesn’t mean we can’t…I don’t know, add Kyle to us? If he wants. If  _you_ want.”

And so, they spend the next few weeks discussing it over and over again. Alex’s feelings for Kyle, Michael’s feelings for Kyle, and how this change in their relationship would work. However, no matter how much they talk about it, it all hinges on whether or not Kyle is even open to a relationship like what they’re suggesting.

One night, Alex decides that it’s time to do something about the situation and invites Kyle over for dinner. It’s just the three of them, and it’s comfortable as he and Alex work together in the kitchen, Kyle setting the table without being prompted, already aware where they keep everything. It’s another sign to Michael that Kyle belongs here, but they don’t bring it up throughout the meal.

After dinner, Alex grabs two beers and invites Kyle outside. Michael stays behind to do the dishes, but he can see the two men through the window above the sink, standing closely, their shoulders brushing as they talk. Alex says something, and Kyle laughs, and it’s only then that the fear strikes Michael. The fear that, even though he knows that Alex loves him, that Kyle will tell Alex that he wants him for himself. That Alex will decide that he wants Kyle more than he wants the three of them to work. That Michael will lose two people that he truly cares about.

That he’ll be left alone, again.

Michael can tell when Alex turns the conversation in a more serious direction, his boyfriend setting his drink down and turning to face Kyle. Kyle reciprocates, his body tensing as Alex’s face turns serious. He leans in close to Kyle, and a moment later Kyle’s gaze turns from Alex to the window, and Michael gives him a small, nervous smile before turning back to the dishes. By the time he’s done, Alex and Kyle return inside, clutching the other’s hand while Kyle watches him warily.

“You talked?” Michael asks, and Kyle nods.

“And…you’re cool with this?” Kyle asks, his face uncertain.

“Yeah, I mean, I can’t really blame anyone for loving Alex.” Michael shrugs. “And you were easy to fall for too.”

That seems relax Kyle, his shoulders ease and he huffs out a harsh breath.

“I thought I was going crazy, wanting both of you.” Kyle admits. Michael chuckles, stepping closer to Alex and Kyle. “Are we really going to try this?” Kyle asks, slipping his free hand into Michael’s.

“Yeah.” Alex confirms, shooting a happy smile at Michael. “I think so.”

Michael smiles back and leans in to kiss Kyle.


End file.
